Let Me Love You
by Winda Novita
Summary: Chanyeol lelaki rada- miring dan humoris berpacaran dengan baekhyun yang sifatnya tak jauh beda satu sama lain, suka mengejek, bercanda, main game, mereka jarang mengutarakan perasaan cinta mereka tapi siapa yang tahu? Kisah manis awal pendekatan mereka dimulai ketika remedial bahasa berlangsung. Haha dasar konyol
Cast : Chanbaek, etc.

Rate : T

Summary : Chanyeol lelaki rada- miring dan humoris berpacaran dengan baekhyun yang sifatnya tak jauh beda satu sama lain, suka mengejek, bercanda, main game, mereka jarang mengutarakan perasaan cinta mereka tapi siapa yang tahu? Kisah manis awal pendekatan mereka dimulai ketika remedial bahasa berlangsung. Haha dasar konyol

Aku harus mencari lelaki tampan,- batin baekhyun

Kelasnya sedang mengadakan remedial bahasa, murid remedial duduk disebelah kiri sedangkan murid yang tidak remedial duduk disebelah kanan. Baekhyun duduk diujung bangku ke empat sebelah kanan dan dibelakang bangku baekhyun kosong

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke penjuru kelas mencari lelaki yang akan menjadi incarannya, ngomong ngomong baekhyun tidak ikut remedial karna nilai bahasanya tertinggi dikelas, keajaiban.

Baekhyun masih bingung siapa yang akan menjadi incarannya dia merasa bosan dan akhirnya hanya memainkan ponselnya.

Duk- tiba-tiba ada yang duduk dibelakangnya lalu baekhyun menengok ke belakang

"eh kau sudah selesai mengerjakan soal remedial?"

"iya, aku sangat malas hari ini"

"haha memangnya nilaimu berapa?"

"tidak tau, kertas nilainya sudah kubuang" ucap chanyeol dengan cengirannya

"baekhyun, kok kamu gendut?" lanjut Chanyeol masih nyengir

"ih biarin yang penting aku gak remedial" jawab baekhyun sewot lalu membalikkan badannya

Hening sementara, baekhyun berpikir dalam hati _pria ini tampan juga, baiklah sudah kutetapkan kau harus jadi milikku Park! Hahaha_ batin baekhyun mengerikan

Baekhyun berbalik lagi menghadap chanyeol mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting sepertinya baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan chanyeol dan chanyeol mau-mau saja meladeni Baekhyun

Saat pulang sekolah tiba, Luhan mengundang teman sekelas mereka kerumahnya untuk merakayan rumah barunya, baekhyun ogah-ogahan sebenarnya tapi akhirnya dia ikut juga dibonceng oleh jongin dan kyungsoo dibonceng oleh chanyeol

 _Huaaa, aku ingin dibonceng chanyeol_ \- batin baekhyun

Baekhyun tanpa mengganti pakaian langsung duduk di sepedamotor jongin, sedangkan kyungsoo dengan chanyeol. Chanyeol bilang dia ingin mengganti pakaian.

Setelah sampai dirumah chanyeol mereka semua masuk untuk sekedar mengambil minum di kulkas dan tentunya Chanyeol berganti pakaian.

 _waaa ini rumah chanyeol hihihi ini akan menjadi rumahku kelak_ batin baekhyun sambil senyum sendiri

"woy kenapa senyum senyum sendiri ayo berangkat" ucap chanyeol sambil mendorong pelan baekhyun keluar rumah

Mereka lalu berboncengan lagi hingga ditengan jalan, Sungmin kakaknya kyungsoo memberhentikan mereka ditengah jalan dan mengatakan kyungsoo untuk pulang. Ngomong-ngomong kyungsoo itu diantar jemput saat sekolah dan karna undangan mendadak dari Sulli dia tidak bisa memberi tahu kakaknya

Sekarang mereka berada dirumah jongin karena jongin ingin berganti pakaian juga, lalu setelahnya mereka akan berangkat lagi kerumah Sulli

"ayo baekhyun" ucap jongin

"aku ikut siapa" bingung baekhyun

"terserah saja, ikut yang paling tampan" ucap chanyeol sambil nyengir

Dengan malu-malu baekhyun duduk di belakang chanyeol yang artinya dia minta dibonceng oleh chanyeol, o-o-o baekhyun.

"hahaha aku memang tampan" ucap chanyeol narsis

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke rumah Sulli yang lumayan jauh dari rumah jongin

Diperjalanan chanyeol dan baekhyun seperti orang pacaran saja, baekhyun berpegangan di perut chanyeol sambil chanyeol mengelus tangannya, oh my god. Mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang membicarakan hal yang membuat mereka lebih kenal satu samalain mungkin?

Lalu jongin? Seperti jones kesepian haha kasian sekali.

Saat tiba dirumah Luhan mereka langsung kebelakang rumah Luhan karna disana ada kebun buahan segar

"Chanyeol! Bantu aku! Aku tak pakai sandal, ambilkan strawberry itu untukku" teriak Baekhyun

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" sahut chanyeol

Diambilnya keranjang buah dan mulai memetik beberapa strawberry yang sudah masak lalu menghampiri baekhyun yang senang akan kedatangannya langsung merebut keranjang buah ditangannya

"terimakasih, Yoli" ucap baekhyun

"ish nama menggelikan macam apa itu, namaku chanyeol!" ucap chanyeol merengut

"entahlah rasanya lucu saja aku memanggilmu yoli, canyoli hahaha" tawa baekhyun kegelian sendiri

"baiklah terserahmu" balas chanyeol lalu duduk disebelah baekhyun mencomot strawberry yang berada dikeranjang pangkuan baekhyun

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, didekat pintu ada sebuah gitar yang menarik perhatianya chanyeol berdiri lalu mengambil gitar dan duduk lagi disebelah baekhyun

"baek" panggil chanyeol sambil menatap baekhyun

"hmm" sahut baekhyun

"apa kau bisa menyanyi?" Tanya chanyeol

"bisa, tapi aku sedikit malu" sahut baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu

"haha malu kenapa, ayo bernyanyi" ucap chanyeol dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya

"eh baiklah aku coba" ucap baekhyun

 _I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
_ _'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_ _  
I get the tinglees in a silly place_

 _It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_ __

 _The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

 _They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

 _What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm_

 _It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

 _I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

 _It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

 _Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

 _Suaranya, aku benar benar jatuh cinta sekarang_ batin chanyeol

"suaramu bagus baik, jadi biarkan aku yang membalas nyanyianmu" chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai memetik senarnya lagi

I do believe all the love you give  
All of the things you do  
Love you, Love you….  
I'll keep you safe, don't you worry  
I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near  
Cause i feel the same way too  
Love you, Love you….  
Want you to know that I'm with you

I will love you and love you and love you  
Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you  
I will please you for all time  
I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you  
Cause I need you and need you and need you  
So I want you to be my lady  
You've got to understand my love….

You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl  
You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl  
I will love you and love you and love you

Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you  
I will please you for all time  
I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you  
Cause I need you and need you and need you  
So I want you to be my lady  
You've got to understand my love….

You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl  
You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl

 _Chanyeol, apa aku benar benar jatuh cinta padamu?_ Batin baekhyun

Baekhyun memandangi wajah chanyeol, terpesona dengan suara chanyeol menyanyikan lagu romantic yang sungguh membawanya ke khayalannya sendiri

"woy, baekhyun ada apa? Terlalui terpesona kepadaku?" Tanya chanyeol sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun tetap diam pada khayalan imajinasinya, chaanyeol mendekat memamandangi wajah baekhyun

Dia tersenyum dan "baekhyunnee" panggil chanyeol ingin menggoda baekhyun

Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming, dengan jarak sedekat ini dan baekhyun belum sadar dengan lamunannya sendiri membuat chanyeol yang awalnya ingin menggoda baekhyun tapi kenapa dia malah tergoda pada baekhyun? pada bibirnya?

Chanyeol makin mendekat membuat jarak diantara mereka hanya dapat diukur dengan jari kelingking- sangat dekat

Baekhyun sudah sadar tapi dia tak ingin merusak moment ini maka bahkan dia sudah menutup kedua matanya begitupun chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HOY! kalian berdua, jangan pacaran terus! Ayo makan!" ucap sehun, meneriaki mereka berdua karena daritadi dipanggil tidak menyahut

Chanyeol dan baekhyun terkejut lalu segera menjauhkan wajah mereka yang memerah dengan malu

"sejak kapan kau disana?" ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol serempak, cocok sekali

"sejak lama, dan kalian seperti tuli karena tak menyahut daritadi" sehun mendengus

"maaf" ucap baekhyun berjalan kearah sehun sambil tersenyum dan menggelayutkan tangannya ke lengan sehun dengan wajah masih memerah

"ish yasudah ayo masuk" ucap sehun ingin menyeret baekhyun, melihatnya tanpa curiga

"uhuk" tiba-tiba chanyeol berdiri menghampiri baekhyun dan sehun cepat dan menarik tangan baekhyun

"ayo masuk" ucap chanyeol riang dengan cengiran lebarnya

"ayo yoli" teriak baekhyun sambil menyeret chanyeol

"suaramu memecahkan gendang telingaku kau tahu" sahut chanyeol sewot dan sepertinya mereka memang sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu, mungkin malu? hihi

"hah aku malah ditinggal" ucap sehun sedikit kesal

TBC

Review ya reader-nim, ini bukan fanfic pertama aku tapi aku benar benar semangat untuk ini! Haha!


End file.
